1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a staking assembly for supporting a tree in a substantially upright or predetermined position such as when the tree is being replanted or during periods when the tree requires additional support due to inclement weather.
2. Description of the Related Art
The practice of providing supplementary support or bracing to trees, such as when replanting such trees, is common and is generally accomplished using what is known as a "tree staking system". Such known systems, while assumed to be technically operative for accomplishing the required bracing or support to maintain a tree in an upright position, include certain disadvantages which render utilization of such known staking systems cumbersome, relatively expensive, and which frequently results in damage to the tree being supported.
More specifically, the prior art staking systems generally comprise the wrapping of a circumference of a tree trunk segment with some type of protective material such as burlap cloth or the like in an attempt to protect the tree. A plurality of trunk engaging members, generally in the form of wooden blocks are then positioned in spaced relation to one another about the wrapped segment of the tree trunk and in overlying relation to the protective covering surrounding the trunk segment. One or more metal bands are then positioned to surround all of the aforementioned trunk engaging members through frictional engagement or fixed attachment to an outer surface thereof. The metal bands are thereby forced into in confronting engagement with each of the trunk engaging members so as to substantially fix there positions relative to the tree trunk. A supportive force is applied to the tree at the points of engagement of the trunk engaging members by the application of an elongated board or like structure which, in accordance with prior art techniques, is fixedly attached such as by nailing the correspondingly positioned end of the bracing boards directly to the trunk engaging blocks. Other types of fixed engagement of the corresponding ends of the bracing members are also utilized.
It should be readily apparent that while the above described prior art systems may be considered to be at least minimally operative for their intended purpose, they are fraught with numerous problems. Such problems arising through the use of such prior art systems, especially when the tree trunk is not adequately wrapped, includes the tendency of the blocks to become disengaged from the protective wrap member and accordingly scar or otherwise mark the bark or exterior surface of the tree. Furthermore, the actual burlap or other covering used to "protect" the tree often results in a great degree of damage to the tree. Specifically, the heavy burlap coverings used to protect the tree surface from the wooden blocks tends to suffocate the tree and/or cause the accumulation of moisture and mildew at the bark surface, such that when removed an eroded or blemished region is present on the outer surface of the tree trunk. Yet another significant disadvantage associated with these prior art techniques is the man-hour expense involved in their proper application and installation. In particular, in order to adequately mount such prior art staking systems, a plurality of workers are required, as well as the utilization of tools such as a hammer or nails, and other tools for fixedly attaching the mounting bands to the truck engaging members and also for fixedly attaching the corresponding ends of the bracing boards to the trunk engaging members as set forth above. For example, one or more individuals are required to hold all of the blocks in their spaced orientation around the tree trunk, while another individual wraps the metal bands around the blocks and fastens them to one another. Moreover, because of the angle at which the supports are disposed, a large number of nails must typically be employed to prevent the boards from merely sliding down the surface of the wooden blocks when secured. It is, of course, readily apparent that the more personnel utilized to apply or install each prior art system, the greater cost factor of their installation and use, especially when each individual could install a complete system of the present invention in the time it takes three individuals to install one prior art system.
Accordingly, there is a need in this area for a specifically designed and configured, preferred tree staking system, which eliminates the possibility of blemishing or marring the exterior surface of the tree trunk. In addition, such a preferred system should be designed to include structural components which allow the mounting or application of the preferred system by a worker without the required use of a large amount of tools and equipment. Also, a preferred tree staking system should have the advantage requiring only a single worker for installation thereof so as to maximize the number of systems which can be installed in a given time period. In addition, the various components should be readily adjustable so as to be adaptable to trees of various sizes and shapes, and can preferably be re-useable because of the uniform and convenient way in which it is mounted. This would allow the preferred tree staking system to be used for large trees having relatively shallow root bases or young trees of smaller size requiring adequate support or bracing when they are replanted.